Senescal Mazur: Los Orígenes
by Miz.Trei.SonEau
Summary: Ella Es Rose. Una niña Dhampir normal. Y la llave en el futuro de los Morois.
1. Janine, la Hija del Astado

Los personajes pertenecen a _Richelle Mead_ , yo sólo agregué algunos y la trama.

Advertencia: temáticas adultas, mención de obras literarias y mucho, pero mucho lenguaje coloquial.  
&&

Rosanne Hathaway había nacido durante la Segunda Guerra. Su madre, Mérida FitzRoy, había seguido el ejemplo de la princesa heredera inglesa y entrado al Servicio Militar en el Cuerpo Auxiliar del Ejército, a los 16 años, recién egresada de la Academia Robert The Brave, que formaba guardianes auxiliares (mintió sobre su edad, pero no lo notaron). Fue allí que conoció al moroi John Hathaway, un joven teniente de la RAF. Llevados por la adrenalina del momento, hicieron un casamiento de guerra -para obtener unos días de permiso. Mérida tuvo a Rosanne cuando John estaba en el frente y cayó en acción, dejándola viuda a los 18 años.  
&

Rosanne nunca fue a una academia. Su madre la puso en una escuela humana, para alejarla del estigma de las mujeres dhampirs. Pero Rosanne era inquieta, muy poco centrada y prefería estar entre los verdes prados de Escocia que en una sala, sentada, aprendiendo a sumar y restar. Aún así aprobó sus clases año tras año. Pero su entrada a la adolescencia cambió su ritmo natural y era más un hada de los bosques que una niña normal. Su sangre dhampir se hizo patente en sus curvas y agudos sentidos y su concentración se centró en actividades físicas -baile, gimnasia- más que en lo académico. Tenía sólo 17 años cuando, llevada por su curiosidad, provocó con sus acciones que su vida cambiara de la Tierra al Cielo. Fue madre de una hermosa niña llamada Janine, de ojos castaños como los suyos y el pelo rojo del moroi con que la engendró.  
&

Janine fue engendrada en el Festival de los Fuegos de Beltane, en Calton Hill. Rosanne tenía sólo 16 años cuando escapó de su casa para ir a divertirse y quedó atrapada en la magia del Festival y de los antiguos rituales celtas. Aún creciendo entre humanos, sabía obviamente de los morois y quedó encandilada con un joven moroi de unos 17 años de pelo rojo oscuro y profundos ojos verdes, vestido como el Astado. Llevados por el calor del momento, perdieron torpemente la virginidad juntos, enredados y en silencio en una cama de paja, ocultos tras una carpa brillante, donde una Wicca veía el Tarot a quienes le dejaban una ofrenda (así era la energía de los Festivales primigenios, donde se juntaban los morois, dhampirs, humanos y la Wicca -humanos que aprendían y practicaban magia de la otra-; todos juntos y mezclados por una sola noche cada estación).  
&

"Lo que pasa en Beltane, se honra", le dijo su madre al verla llegar; despeinada, sonrojada, los grandes ojos castaños abiertos y sorprendidos y con olor a hierba húmeda y verde. Y no se equivocó. Rosanne estaba embarazada, pero su siempre práctica madre no se preocupó y la apoyó totalmente. Lo primero fue volver a la escuela y terminar su educación, llevando a su bebé en el vientre.  
&

Él no estaba allí. Y nunca más volvió a verlo. Nunca supo quien era. Pero una LeFay -una vidente del Clan de Mérida- le dijo que lo suyo no había sido cualquier experiencia libertina. Era el Astado, una figura arquetípica enviada a procrear con La Doncella Cazadora y su bebé estaba bendito por los dioses antiguos.  
&

Janine Mérida Hathaway nació en la casa de su abuela. Tenía un mechón de pelo rojo fuego intenso y los ojos serían como los de su madre al irse definiendo. Beltaine, diría su madre al ver ese color de pelo tan diferente al suyo, que influyó en su carácter fiero y su pelo color rojo fuego.  
&

Rosanne -primero- y luego su pequeña hija Janine, crecieron oyendo de Mérida sus hazañas de guerra. Janine soñaba con replicarlas, soñaba ser como ella, una guerrera escocesa alta y hermosa, y, ojalá, con los ojos azules de su abuela. Pero los suyos eran de un castaño con un toque de verde que sólo se veía bajo la luz del sol directo, y eso siempre la había decepcionado. Eso y su estatura, claro. Más parecía un pixie del bosque (así de bajita era, como su madre) que una guerrera alta y hermosa, según ella misma.  
&

Así que suplicó poder ir a una academia (su abuela también había asistido a una, hasta los 16 años), pues el entrenamiento le ayudaría a entrar al ejército y ser una militar. Mérida cobró algunos favores, hizo algunas llamadas y logró un cupo en la pequeña academia Robert The Brave, fundada tras la primera guerra por dhampirs y morois escoceses, héroes de guerra. De allí se había graduado, semanas antes de ir a la guerra.  
&

La Academia recibía más dhampirs que morois, tenía un estándar mínimo para ellos pero óptimo para los dhampirs. Además, tenía horario diurno y era externado para los que lo requerían. Allí Janine se formó hasta los 16 años, egresando como Guardiana Auxiliar. Los guardianes Auxiliares eran quienes hacían trabajo administrativo y podían seguir hasta convertirse en Guardianes como tales, en las Academias Oficiales.  
&

Sus óptimos resultados la llevaron a ser aceptada en la Academia de St. George, en Inglaterra, para completar su formación como Guardiana como tal. Entró a los 17 años, con una mochila llena de sueños y poco o nada más a su nombre.  
&

Fue allí que conoció al arrogante Ibrahim Mazur. 18 años, Senior, moroi, rico y de un aspecto muy exótico, pues tenía la piel como del color de las castañas maduras (los morois eran siempre pálidos, altos y muy delgados), ojos y pelo oscuros (casi como color de las nueces), muy alto y con un cuerpo firme y robusto. Su voz era profunda y su acento tan exótico como todo en él, pues era turco.  
&

Ibrahim era muy temido, como hijo del oscuro Mustafá Mazur. Se decía que los Mazur traficaban con todo a lo que podían meterle mano, algunos susurraban que eso incluía personas.  
&&

Senescal: tomé la idea del Señor de los Anillos, el padre de Boromir era el Senescal de Gondor, el Regente en ausencia del Rey.

La princesa heredera a la que hago mención es la Reina Elizabeth II, cuando era sólo una princesa, en la II Guerra, ingresó al Cuerpo Auxiliar Femenino y aprendió mecánica.

FitzRoy. Una antigua usanza para nombrar a los hijos ilegítimos de un rey en Inglaterra. Mérida Fitzroy desciende del Rey Robert The Bruce en la historia.

Robert The Brave es el Rey Robert The Bruce de Escocia, ancestro de las líneas reales europeas y defensor de su reino en contra de los ingleses.

El Astado lo tomé de Nieblas de Avalon.  
&&

¡En revisión y reedición, al fin!. Esta vez, como Saga.


	2. Él, el peor de todos

Ibrahim puso sus ojos en Janine. El mismo Ibrahim, que heredaría un imperio oscuro, que cortejaba formalmente a Miss Renée Szelsky, (sería Lady de la Casa Szelsky al cumplir 18 años) y que no tenía cupo para los afectos. Pero Renée e Ibrahim rompieron cerca del Baile de graduación y él aprovechó de invitar a Janine a acompañarlo, todo un escándalo, porque al baile los morois sólo llevaban morois.  
&

Esa noche, Ibrahim la sedujo con sus encantos (y no con sus mordidas, como se diría más tarde a sí misma) y se la llevó a su cama. Janine era virgen. Temblaba de nervios, de miedo y de calentura. Así que, para quedarse con su virginidad, la tomó como si fuera su mujer. No era que fuera válido, pero Janine le creyó, sobre todo cuando él le decía "c _on esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos. Tu copa nunca estará vacía, porque yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela guiaré tus pasos en la oscuridad, y con éste, mi nazar, yo te pido que seas mía_ ". Ella consideró que él fue muy gentil, amable y generoso. Y tuvo el cuidado de no embarazarla al usar condones. Bueno, su experiencia anterior era zero así que tenía una visión más bien romántica de la primera vez. Con una abuela veterano de guerra -que perdió a su esposo en batalla- y una madre que quedó embarazada en Beltaine y del Astado, ella no podía ser menos, ¿cierto?.  
&

Janine no lo pasó bien en el año que siguió a la partida de Ibrahim. Todas las veces que lo pensaba, en la frialdad de su cama, se preguntaba porqué se acostó con él, porque le creyó que sería su todo. Su objetivo era claro, no era ser la Guardiana o amante ni de él o ningún otro moroi, sino el ser militar como su abuela Mérida. Ser dueña de su propio destino.  
&

Ibrahim volvió para verla graduarse y pedirla como Guardiana secundaria, sin saber que no era lo que ella deseaba. Y Janine volvió a creer en sus palabras de amor " _mi mujer de hermosos cabellos, mi amada de ceja curvada, mi amada de ojos peligrosos...cantaré tus virtudes siempre, yo, el amante de corazón atormentado_ " y volvió a caer en su cama. Estaba enamorada y no podía controlarlo.  
&

Janine punteó como la mejor de su clase, y por ende, la que podría obtener la mejor asignación. Pero ella no quería un cargo. No quería ser Guardiana. Pero no tenía el dinero para comprar un pasaje a su casa. Y como los Guardianes asignados recibían una comisión para prepararse para su posición, ella necesitaba esa comisión para viajar a Escocia, así que esperó.  
&

Ibrahim la observaba. No parecía feliz con su asignación de una Lady de la Casa Drozdov, y estaba muy nerviosa con la idea de volver a Escocia por las 72 horas que duraba la comisión, para resolver sus asuntos. Janine compró el pasaje más económico a Escocia, en donde puso en el correo una carta de renuncia al Capitán Schoenberg, explicando que iba a postular al ejército. Presentó su postulación al ejército y se fue a casa de su abuela a esperar los resultados.  
&

Ibrahim se movió rápido y compró (así de simple) el pase de Janine, pagando la Comisión para que la Lady Drozdov recibiera a alguna otra Guardiana.  
&

El Capitán Schoenberg leyó la información sin sorprenderse. Los Mazur hacían eso todo el tiempo, comprar los pases de Guardianes promisorios (Los hermanos Pavel y Sergei Prokofiev, dos brillantes alumni de la Academia de St. Basil, fueron adquiridos desde Lord Nathan y Lord Randall Ivashkov, sobrinos de la Reina Tatiana Ivashkov, por Mustafá, para su hijo).  
&

"¿Qué quieres con esta Guardiana, Ibrahim?, que yo sepa no tienes parientes femeninas que lo justifique".

"Fuimos a la misma Academia. Nos conocemos", sonrió con sus colmillos bien visibles.

"De cuál de todas de las que fuiste expulsado?".

"St. George, Inglaterra, en donde me gradué... Yo era senior, ella llegó ese año, al curso inferior".

Cuando llegó la carta, el Capitán llamó a Ibrahim y sin palabras le pasó la carta de renuncia.

"De modo que eso era. Por eso estaba nerviosa e inquieta. En fin, no es la última palabra al respecto. Ya pague su comisión. La retendré como mi Guardiana".

"Ella renunció, Ibrahim".

"No olvide, Capitán, que la comisión tiene un carácter de letra bancaria", sonrió, "Si Janine no vuelve, la letra no es anulada".

"Y que ganarás de esto?".

"Nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso ocurra, tendré algo con qué negociar".  
&

Los resultados de la postulación llegaron a las 4 semanas. Janine abrió el sobre y leyó el documento, dejándolo caer al suelo en shock. Y comenzó a gritar, ambas manos en el vientre. Tenia 6 semanas de embarazo, motivo del rechazo. Tenía 18 años. Tenía una criatura en el vientre. Y no tenía más. Y no la deseaba. Nunca lo buscó.  
&

Pensó en abortarla y repostular, encauzar su vida nuevamente. Pero algo en ella la detuvo. Como el aleteo de una mariposa en su oído. Y un susurro, diciendo "mathair". Su decisión estaba tomada y no miraría atrás. Tendría a su bebé y saldría adelante. Así que fue al pueblo más cercano -el que podía hacer una llamada internacional- y espero en la línea.  
&

"Mazur".

"Soy Janine, Ibrahim".

"Ah, Janine, como va lo del Ejército?".

"Me rechazaron...tengo 6 semanas de embarazo y es tuyo".

"Lógico. Te rechazan y es mi culpa... que te hace creer que es mio?".

"Yo... eh... estuve contigo".

"Y quien sabe con quien más, ¿eh?, ¿y sabes lo peor? le compré tu pase a Lady Drozdov, para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Que estúpido de mi parte. Puedes conservar tu comisión. Vas a necesitarla. Adiós, Janine", y colgó.  
&&

Las palabras de Ibrahim son del ritual de matrimonio del Cadáver de la Novia y los versos del Sultán Suleiman a su esposa, la Sultana Hurrem.

Mathair: madre o mamá en gaélico escocés  
&&


	3. Rosie, el Botoncito con espinas

Janine se echó a llorar. Sin trabajo, sin futuro, sin dinero, con una criatura en el vientre y solo 18 años. Mérida y Rosanne acogieron a Janine sin preguntas. El destino de las mujeres dhampir -y su increíble fertilidad con morois- la alcanzó pese a todo lo que luchó en su contra.  
&

"Que voy a hacer ahora?, no tengo nada. No me recibirán en La Guardia o en ninguna parte", lloraba Janine.

"Baudica, mi madre", comenzó Mérida, "fue dejada en la calle con dos hijos y uno en el vientre, cuando murió su moroi y padre de sus tres hijos. No tuvo más opción que volver acá. Había jurado que no sería como las otras. Yo también fui a una academia, pese a que mi madre no quería y escogí el Servicio Auxiliar y no La Guardia y ya ves, acabé como una respetable viuda y con una hija... tu madre, nunca fue a una escuela normal, no a una academia; pero aún así conoció a los 16 años al moroi que te engendró y naciste tú... Somos mujeres y somos fuertes, Janine. Salimos adelante. Tu bebé será bien amado, como mi madre amó a sus tres hijos, como yo amo a tu madre y ella a ti. Y nosotras tres amaremos a ese bebé que está en camino. Ahora, respecto a tu futuro, aún me queda favores que cobrar en Robert The Brave y usaré uno para ti."  
&

Así fue como a Janine le ofrecieron un trabajo como guardiana del campus elemental, un trabajo muy liviano y totalmente diurno, con asistencia médica y sería muy cuidada. Tendría asegurada su estadía todo el tiempo que quisiera y lo haría, al menos, hasta el término del periodo escolar, que casi coincidía con el fin del permiso postnatal. Su bebé era activo, voluntarioso y muy bueno para patearla. Janine apenas y subió de peso, pues se mantenía muy activa. Era marzo, estaba tibio y el sol despuntaba en el horizonte cuando una fuerte patada la dobló en dos. Faltaban semanas antes del inicio del permiso prenatal. Otra patada del voluntarioso bebé rompió fuente cuando guardaba el aula de niños entre 0 y dos años, en su hora de la siesta.  
&

"Janine", gritó la asustada Asistente de Aula Preescolar, "¡rompiste la fuente!", y llamó con urgencia a la enfermería, que llegaron con una silla de ruedas, para llevarla a la sala preparto que ya le tenían preparada. La capitana llamó a Mérida, para informarle. Una partera de la comunidad llegó con Mérida y Rosanne, pues un parto no era algo usual en una academia, así que la doctora y las dos enfermeras estaban nerviosas, pero muy excitadas.  
&

Janine tenía miedo y le dolía. La partera la instaba a respirar como le habían enseñado, pero el miedo a que algo saliera mal apretaba más y más sus músculos. Lloraba y no pasaba nada, no dilataba. Así que su abuela y madre la sentaron y luego la pusieron en cuclillas -sin oír la protesta de la doctora- Mérida se puso tras ella y la presión de la gravedad fue haciendo el trabajo que se requería. Tras ocho horas de intenso trabajo para que dilatara, Al amanecer del 21 de marzo, RoseMarie Mérida Hathaway vio la luz en la enfermería de la academia. Era pequeñita, midió 40 cms y peso 2.800 gr. Tenía ricitos oscuros y apretados y ojos del mismo tono y pulmones que se hacían notar... ¡ah! y su piel, que parecía besada por el sol. Lloró con rabia no contenida al ser arrancada de su agradable cuna materna. Y movió brazos y piernas con furia. Pequeñita, sí, pero muy dominante. En eso... era todo Él.  
&

"Oh... ¿así que no era su hija?", masculló Janine, al ver a esa muñequita movediza y pequeñita, que trataba de coger pero que se escurría.

"Es su pérdida", dijo Mérida, "mira que linda es... tiene tu nariz... y tus rizos", sonrió, feliz con su pequeña y morena bisnieta.

"Pero son sus ojos y su pelo", suspiró Janine, "y será su piel".

"¿Cómo vas a llamarla?", preguntó la doctora, con los papeles del nacimiento listos para ser llenado.

"RoseMarie Mérida Hathaway", susurró.

"¿Quién es Marie?", dudó Rosanne, cuando las dejaron solas.

"Marie es la otra abuela", susurró, "la que fuera la dueña de lo único que tenía de él", y sacó el Nazar, que besó y puso en torno a un pie de Rosie, para alejar el mal de ojo. Si lo pusiera a la muñeca, la inquieta niña se lo comería y si lo pusiera al cuello, podría asfixiarse.

"Turco", susurró Mérida, "¡Oh no, Janie!, ¿es de Mazur, verdad?, deberás ocultarla bien... nada bueno saldrá si él la descubre".

"¿Quién es Mazur, mamá?", se asustó Rosanne.

"Alguien con quien no quieres cruzarte nunca, hija... Y ésta es su hija, la única hasta el momento".  
&

Janine decidió quedarse los meses posteriores (estaba en postnatal) y trabajar algunas horas en el día, pues era aún frío y la academia le habilitó una guardería calefaccionada y la doctora y enfermeras se turnarían cuidando a Rosie.  
&

Rosie conquistó a toda la academia -de la directora al más pequeño de los alumnos-. Sus somnolientos ojos oscuros, con sus tupidas pestañas, los enamoraron totalmente. Todos querían verla, tocarla, mimarla y cuidarla. Al ir creciendo, sus facciones -de su madre- junto a esos rizos y ojos oscuros, definieron a un hermoso y pequeño botón de rosa, cuyas espinas ya se hacían sentir. Algunas veces decían que, más que llorar o gemir, parecía sisear, como si fuera una serpiente.  
&

Para cuando llegó el final del periodo escolar y Janine volvió a su clan de vacaciones, Rosie ya dormía sola, sin llorar en la noche. Comer y dormir eran sus únicas ocupaciones y hobby.  
&&


	4. El Ruego de Rhea

En la Corte moroi se preparaba un gran evento. La Princesa Senescal Svletlana Ivannova, anunció el compromiso de su nieto y que también era su heredero, The Lord Ibrahim Mazur, (hijo de su hija, The Lady Johanna) con Lady Renée Szelsky (sí, la misma con que estuvo comprometido en la academia, terminó antes de graduarse y volvió tras el abandono de Janine). Se casaron con pompa en vísperas del baile del final del verano y se fueron a Estambul para la luna de miel, donde la presentaría a los otros miembros de su familia Mazur, en el matrimonio según sus propios ritos musulmanes.  
&

Renée quedó embarazada en ese viaje. El práctico Mustafá -influenciado por su padre, Izak- pidió a Ibrahim que le hiciera un examen de ADN al bebé recién nacido antes de reconocerlo públicamente (Izak sospechaba que las fechas no eran las correctas) y resultó No. Ser. Suyo. Ibrahim estaba destrozado. Sin hablar con ella, llamó a sus abogados y ordenó una demanda de divorcio por la cláusula de infidelidad. Renée no pudo alegar, ¿cómo?, el ADN era infalible. 99.9%. Ese 0.1% no se defendería en la corte judicial y quedó sin nada, con un bebé sin padre conocido, e incluso debió devolver los regalos de la boda. Su familia le dio la espalda -avergonzada- y perdió su status social. Al final, se alejó de la corte, se reencontró con su amante, un moroi sin linaje alguno -padre del bebé rubio y de ojos azules- y desapareció del circuito moroi, para siempre.  
&

Ibrahim cerró su corazón a los afectos. Primero Janine -que intentó atraparlo con un hijo dhampir (seguro sabía de que necesitaba un hijo para ser nombrado Príncipe Regente en lugar de su abuela)- y luego la esposa perfecta -Renée-, que lo engañó tan hábilmente frente a sus narices. Decidió no volver a casarse. Pese a los ruegos de su abuela y madre. Al menos, no hasta superar la traición de la que fue parte.  
&

"Algún día", le dijo la Princesa a su hija Johanna, "Algún día volverá a abrir el corazón o al menos a calentarse por una mujer y es entonces cuando nos dará el bebé que necesitamos para mantener a nuestra familia donde está ahora".  
&

"¿Es lo único que te interesa, madre?", le gritó su hija, "¡Ibrahim no se lo merecía!, ¡esa perra de negro corazón lo engañó y a todos!. Y si fuera dhampir, ¿qué pasaría?".  
&

Rosie pasó su primeros años entre los verdes campos de su clan, persiguiendo mariposas y comiendo frutos rojos, sus favoritos y en el aula elemental de la Academia, donde comenzó su aprendizaje prescolar. Pequeña -como lo fuera su madre- el largo pelo oscuro flotando al viento tras ella, Rosie era tan feliz como podría serlo una niña en esas circunstancias. No necesitaba o quería nada más. Sol, comer, dormir, jugar eran sus actividades favoritas.  
&

A los cuatro años, hizo su ingreso oficial en el primer curso, donde comenzó a aprender de las letras y números, cosa que no le gustaba tanto como jugar y correr y bailar y perseguir ardillas y pequeños animales. Como con todo dhampir, los animales la evitaban, pero a ella más aún, porque cuando se molestaba no gritaba, seseaba.  
&

El tiempo fue pasando y algunas noticias preocupantes llegaron a oídos de la Reina Tatiana. En los asentamientos alejados de la corte, una gran cantidad de novicios abandonaban las academias sin razón aparente, al igual que guardianes que abandonaban sus posiciones. Hubo situaciones similares en ambas guerras, obviamente, pero no había un evento bélico en el horizonte. Así que planificó una gira por los distintos asentamientos en América y Europa, especialmente los problemáticos.  
&

El director y el capitán de St George se vieron con el dilema de donde sacar mas guardianes -sobre todo Guardianas, requerimiento de La Reina- así que acordaron llamar a préstamo a todas las academias cercanas.  
&

La llamada a Robert The Brave fue... sorpresiva, pero no inesperada. La directora y Capitana conferenciaron largo y tendido, transando nombres, hasta casi lograr un acuerdo. Solo faltaba una Guardiana.  
&

"Janine podría ser, pero está el tema de Rosie, no aceptará dejarla atrás", sugirió la Capitana.

"¿La Guardiana Janine Hathaway?, ¿está con ustedes?, la creímos con una Lady Drozdov".

"Está acá en Robert The Brave... tiene a su hijita con nosotros en preescolar".

"¿Cómo?, ¿fue madre?, nunca lo habría esperado de ella".

"Ocurrió y ella no lo esperaba. Le dimos trabajo y un lugar para Rosie, que ya tiene 4 años".

"Podemos recibir a ambas, con gusto le damos un cupo a su hija en preescolar".

"No saben lo que están pidiendo. Rosie es un vendaval de energía y una voluntad de hierro envasada en pequeño. Mejor las dejamos aquí"; sugirió la directora.

"No. Necesitamos una más. No hay de donde sacarla... Es sólo una niña pequeña. Acá tenemos muchos como ella".

"Está bien. Un único consejo. Si ven que está durmiendo, No. La. Despierten", sugirió la Capitana.

"4 años", se dijo Janine esa mañana, "4 años desde que ese día en que la sentí dentro de mí y cambió toda mi vida". Miraba dormir a su hija a su lado en la cama, aferrada a un peluche de un dragón que había ganado personalmente en la feria del pueblo cercano. Sí, arrojó la bola con tanta saña que casi desarmó el puesto. Y comenzó a llorar y a gritar como poseída cuando no le dieron lo que quería. El dragón verde. Siseó -un hábito suyo- y se lo dieron prontamente. O eso o enfrentar su furia, la furia de los elementos -dirían en la academia-. Porqué Rosie Hathaway era de temer.  
&

La Capitana la llamó a su oficina para informarle que se iba -con Rosie- en préstamo a la otra academia, por órdenes superiores. Tenía 3 días para dejar sus asuntos listos en Escocia, pues no se sabría cuando volvería. Así fue como Janine debió dejar la seguridad de la academia escocesa por la inseguridad de la inglesa. Tuvo que actualizar los documentos de Rose -y los suyos- para poder viajar sin problemas.  
&

St. George las acomodó en una habitación en el ala de los guardianes, que tenía más espacio por su ubicación, pero Rosie lo odió. Odió el horario nocturno, la sobrepoblación de morois de todos los tamaños y edades. El lugar era feo y no había muchos jardines. Igual Rosie ingresó a la clase de kinder en St. George, que tenía el doble de morois que la suya en Escocia. Eso no le gustó para nada. No los apreciaba. Eran pálidos, blanduchos y llorones.  
&

En la comitiva viajaban Lord Eric Dragomir, heredero del Príncipe Frederick Dragomir, y su esposa Rhea, Lady Dragomir; junto a su hija menor, que aún no había ingresado a una clase en alguna academia, pues apenas había cumplido los cuatro años. La directora les ofreció que ingresara a preescolar, para que estuviera con otros niños. Su madre aceptó. Pero a la tímida niña todo le daba susto y la directora y Lady Dragomir no sabían qué hacer.  
&

Entonces escucharon una discusión y la directora vio acercarse a la solución del problema: la voluntariosa RoseMarie Hathaway. La pequeña dhampir tampoco gustaba de esa clase y lo voceaba a diario. Pero la directora pensó que la naturaleza protectora de la niña tomaría bajo su ala a la tímida y sensible niña moroi.  
&

"¡Rosie!, ¿quieres mostrarle el salón a Miss Vasilissa?, también acaba de llegar y no conoce a nadie", sugirió la directora del campus elemental, al verla llegar a la puerta.

"No me interesa entrar allí. Quiero mi cama. Ellos son malos. Quiero lo que es mío", se plantó en el piso.

"¡Pero Rosie!, Miss Vasilissa no conoce a nadie, está sola".

"¿Otra de esas... Misses (así llamaban a las niñas royal, Miss y su nombre, al contrario de las otras niñas moroi, que eran llamadas Miss y con sus apellidos y las niñas dhampir, que eran llamadas sólo por el apellido)?", miro a la niña, que se echó a llorar, "¿qué?, ¿también te pegaron?, ¿quién fue?, vamos, yo le pego", y sin preámbulos la arrastró al salón, en donde empujó a un niño que se reía, que cayó al suelo y se echó a llorar. "anda y acúsame... otra vez, bebe llorón".

"Cuando seas mi Guardiana...", amenazó el niño, entre llantos.

"Blabla... y te comerán los monstruos de ojos rojos y deberán matarte con la punta de plata y nadie va a llorarte porque serás un monstruo... solo si eres bueno alguien te llorará. Ahora, ¡cállate, cállate, que me desesperas!".  
&

Rhea observó un poco la clase y noto que su hija se pegó a Rose, que además ya conocía el trabajo del salón de preescolar y ayudó a la sensible Lissa cuando esta se frustró y se echó a llorar.  
&

Rhea se volvió a Janine, que observaba la interacción, con el ceño fruncido...el mismo de su hija.

"Lissa irá a St Vladimir en el otoño, ¿y Rosie?".

"Se quedará conmigo".

"Y... ¿si le consigo un cupo en St Vladimir?".

"Mi trabajo está en la academia Robert The Brave, en Escocia y Rose se devolverá conmigo".

"Oh... no me lo esperaba... pero... ¿y si fueras transferida?".

"Sería condenada a un trabajo administrativo solo por el hecho de tener una hija y permanecer activa, Milady".

"¿Y si... yo lograra que te transfirieran a una buena posición y Rose pudiera ir a St Vladimir?.

"¿Esto es por su hija, Milady?".

"¡Míralas!, mi Lissa no se da fácilmente con nadie y se aferró a tu hija como si fuera su tabla de salvación, ¿podrías pensarlo, al menos?".  
&

Janine se asustó. Esa gente era del círculo del padre de Rose. La solución vino con una conversación que oyó del alquimista invitado, que se quejaba amargamente del estado de abandono de las comunidades aisladas, que no tenían método alguno de defensa y que ningún Guardián se dignaba a ayudar, aunque serían pagados -y bien-.  
&

"Disculpa", le susurró Janine al alquimista al verlo alejarse, "yo soy Guardiana y estoy dispuesta a viajar... tengo una hija pequeña y puedo llevarla conmigo...".

"¿Cómo te llamas, Guardiana?".

"Janine Hathaway".

"¿Y cuando puedes viajar?".

"Apenas termine mi comisión aquí, estoy en préstamo desde la otra academia".

Así fue como Janine protegió a su hija del nefasto mundo de su padre.  
&&


	5. La decisión de Lady Lissa

Los alquimistas le gestionaron la visa de trabajo -bajo sus auspicios- y viajaron por varias comunidades, Janine enseñando sobre defensas y también defensa personal a mujeres que nunca fueron a Academias. Algunas de estas comunidades -los llamados Keepers (guardianes de las tradiciones arcaicas anteriores a la separación de morois y humanos)- eran muy arcaicos y Janine se cuidó de llevar a Rose, so riesgo de que quedara atrapada en la telaraña que parecían tejer para retener a las mujeres... con su poligamia totalmente mezclada. ¡Y ella escapó apenas!  
&

La oficina de Montana ubicó a Janine en un buen distrito escolar, cuando llegó el momento del ingreso de Rose a la escuela primaria y ya establecidas, también se estableció una amistad entre Rose y Lissa, pues Rhea se ocupó de mantenerlas en contacto.  
&

La Guardiana de Rhea llevaba a Lissa ida y vuelta a algún mall, en donde Janine o Rose -o ambas- la esperaban, de suerte que nadie -ni Rhea- sabía donde vivían Janine y Rose. Era lo único que pidieron. Como el lugar lo rentaban los alquimistas, era lógico.  
&

Así pasaron los años para ambas. Rose ingresó a secundaria, mientras que Lissa seguía en la academia de Montana, St. Vladimir. Fueron creciendo de pequeñas niñas a lindas jovencitas. Rose era brillante en áreas prácticas, como deporte o artes (si, así como era destructiva, podía crear con sus manos) y Lissa era excelente en matemáticas y ciencias.  
&

Rose era coqueta, pero muy centrada, pese a todo. Janine la había educado bien y los constantes viajes a Escocia la ayudaban a centrarse y a conocer sus orígenes. Conocía lo mejor -y lo peor- de los mundos moroi y humano. Algunas primas de Janine eran lo que se creía las típicas dhampir de una comunidad, con hijos de varios morois y que vendían sus cuerpos y sangre a cambio de mordidas moroi. Rose conoció de los prejuicios que las seguían en todas partes. En Rusia, un grupo de adorables dhampirs -las Belikova- eran tratadas poco más que mujerzuelas por los morois. Afortunadamente, sus pares las respetaban. Eran lady dhampirs -como Janine y Rose- descendientes de un linaje humano.  
&

En cambio, Lissa era la perfecta Lady moroi. Su familia era muy pequeña -su abuelo era el Príncipe, su padre el heredero y su hermano mayor, el heredero de éste- dejando a Lissa y a su medio hermana, como las alternativas en caso de alguna catástrofe en la línea real. Y eso pesaba. No podía coquetear o ser vista en actitudes poco dignas para una joven dama. Fue así como comenzó una relación sin estar lista, con el joven Aaron Drozdov, de su misma clase.  
&

En el año en que Lissa cumplió 15 años, todo comenzaría a cambiar. Era el año en que sería presentada oficialmente a la reina Tatiana en el baile de Navidad, en la Corte Moroi misma, tres años antes de lo normal para los royals. Lo mismo ocurrió con su hermano, tres años atrás. Lo mismo pasaría con la otra niña, probablemente.  
&

Lissa pidió a la Guardiana de su madre que la dejara ir a ver a Rose, cuando se detuvieron en Missoula, mientras hacían algunas compras en el mall.  
&

Rose estaba en su trabajo cuando vio una ráfaga rubia correr hacia ella y caer en sus brazos. La Guardiana sonrió. Esas niñas eran como hermanas.  
&

"¡Vamos al baile de Navidad!, seré presentada como Lady Vasilissa", dijo Lissa en una tirada y sin respirar, "¡como quisiera que vinieras conmigo!, ¿y si le pregunto a tu mamá?".

"No me dejará Liss", susurró, "Él... vive en la corte".

"¿Él?' ¿quién?' ¡ooooh!, ¡tu padre!" susurró Lissa", "trabaja allá o es... ¿o es royal?".

"Es cortesano".

"Corte... ohhhh!, ¿cercano a La Reina?, ... ¡oh por Dios! no me digas que es su... amante o algo así".

"No lo sé".

"Le haré la vida imposible por abandonarte!", dijo decidida, "Oh, no se quien es!", se echó a reír.  
&

El baile de navidad de la Reina Tatiana era todo lo prometido y más. La presentación de las Misses y Masters - jóvenes royal de 15 años, como Lissa - fue como se planeaba. Entraba el sponsor -el padre o la madre o el tutor, según fuera la familia que lo presentaba- con el joven debutante, se inclinaban ante La Reina, ésta le daba la mano y el príncipe de la Casa ponía una piocha y era todo. En el caso de Lissa, su sponsor era su padre y su abuelo le pondría la piocha.  
&

"Presentando a Lady Vasilissa Dragomir", informó el voz alta el heraldo. Como heredera directa de un Príncipe (su abuelo), no usaba la usanza de su apellido tras el tratamiento de Lady... y era Lady a los 15 años, no a los 18, como se estilaba.  
&

Lord Eric y su hija, Vasilissa; se acercaron a La Reina y ejecutaron el protocolo a la perfección. Lissa levantó la vista hacia su abuelo y entonces notó al hombre sentado en diagonal al asiento de La Reina.  
&

Un hombre alto, de piel bronceada, ojos y pelo muy oscuro, tanto que parecía negro. Nunca había visto un moroi con la piel tan oscura. Entonces noto algo más y quedó congelada por un segundo. Solo conocía a alguien igual, era dhampir y, por ende, tenía un padre moroi: Rose. ¡Ese era su padre!.  
&

"¿Quién es?", susurró a su padre al volver a su posición entre los asistentes.

"Lord Ibrahim Mazur, hija, Lord Senescal", masculló.

"Ese nombre no es real".

"No como nosotros, pero las Ivannova lo han sido siempre y Lord Mazur es nieto de la Princesa Svetlana, que se retirará pronto... Hubo mucha discusión al respecto pero al final, la ley estuvo a su favor y fue...".

"¿Tiene hijos?".

"No que conozcamos", reconoció, seriamente, "se casó, sí, pero su esposa cometió la estupidez de engañarlo. Él se divorció tras el ADN al bebé que ella tuvo".

"¿Y si... tuviera un hijo o hija oculto?".

"Sería su heredero ante la falta de herederos legales".

"¿Por eso... no diste tu nombre a tu otra hija?".

"Su madre no quiso condenarla a ser...".

"Fruto de un amorío", susurró Lissa, finalizando el tema. Nunca le perdonaron del todo la aventura extramarital que dio como resultado el nacimiento de su hija, de la que no sabían ni el nombre.  
&

El viaje de regreso a la Academia de Lissa fue muy accidentado. Demasiado. En el aeropuerto, un Guardián de la Academia fue a buscarlos, pero algo en el camino los hizo desviarse. Fueron chocados por el costado y sacados del camino.  
&

El Guardián de la academia, los tres Guardianes Dragomir, además de los dos Lord Dragomir y de Lady Dragomir- quedaron inconscientes. El príncipe Dragomir murió en el acto. Lissa, aferrándose a su último hilo de conciencia, tomo el teléfono de su hermano -a su lado en el asiento- y llamó al número de contacto de Rose.  
&

"Ro...Rose, nos chocaron... e...estamos en el camino a la Acade...demia... oscurece...e...están vivos pero no duraremos en el frío", la llamada se cortó cuando quedó inconsciente.  
&

Rose recibió el mensaje en su buzón de voz habilitado. Tratando de no entrar en pánico, llamó a la oficina de los alquimistas de Montana, quienes se ocuparon del asunto rápidamente, coordinando con la Academia más cercana, St. Vladimir.  
&

La maquinaria de la corte tomó el control. Traslado a los cuatro Dragomir y a los Guardianes a su clínica, donde fueron estabilizados e internados para su recuperación.  
&

Lissa recuperó la consciencia dos días después. Miró a su alrededor sin saber dónde estaba. Una enfermera se acercó a ella.  
&

"Milady, ¿cómo se siente?".

"Golpeada... mareada... ¿que pasó?, ¿mi hermano?, ¿mis padres?... ¿mi abuelo?, ¿los Guardianes?".

"Estuvo en un grave accidente de tránsito, miladi. Su Alteza el Príncipe Frederick falleció de inmediato, me temo. Nuestro más sentido pésime, miladi. Sus padres y hermano están... estables, milady. Aún no reaccionan, eso sí... los Guardianes serán enviados a sus casas una vez se recuperen... me temo están muy graves como para retomar el servicio activo en mucho, pero mucho tiempo".  
&

La Reina la tomó bajo su égida, tras el funeral de su abuelo. Pero no le dedicó tiempo. No lo tenia y no lo dedicaría a una niña de 15 años, que no servía políticamente a sus planes.  
&

Sola, en un lugar desconocido, Lissa notó la falsedad de la corte. El trato indiferente y casi despectivo a los Guardianes, el trato a las dhampirs que no eran Guardianas y a las Guardianas en general.  
&

Su regreso a la academia fue peor. Observó cosas que nunca antes vio. Notó camarillas, maltrato a los novicios y acoso hacia ella misma. Totalmente irrespirable.  
&

Si su familia no despertaba pronto, cuando ella cumpliera 18 años pasaría a ser Lady Regent Dragomir y debería casarse con algún Lord con suficiente pedigree Dragomir como para tomar su nombre. Sí, cruzarse como se cruzaba a los perritos de raza, claro.  
&

Lissa se cansó de todo. Se iría con Rose. Así que fue a hablar con la directora y le pidió llamar a Capitana.  
&

"Capitana", le habló dulcemente, poniendo mucha compulsión en su voz, "va a llevarme al mall y lo va a olvidar, ¿verdad?, ambas saben que estoy tan afectada por lo ocurrido que... que fui retirada de la Academia y volví a la corte, ¿cierto?"  
&

Rose estaba saliendo de su turno cuando la vio sentada, esperándola pacientemente, con un poco de equipaje.  
&

"¡No puedo más, Rose!. ¡Me escapé!", lloraba, "No van a encontrarme aquí. Seré buena, buscaré un trabajo o lo que sea".

"Qué pasó, Lissa?"

"¡Es como si estuvieran muertos, Rose!. No lo soporto más... Además... no quiero volver a la corte o a la academia... ¡nidos de víboras!, partiendo por La Reina y... ¡oh!, Rose, ¡ lo vi, a él, en el baile!... te... ¡oh por Dios eres muy parecida a él!... y es... más que un cortesano", susurró.

"¿Él?, ¿mi padre? ¿es un royal?".

"No, si... no sé... es el Lord Senescal, Rose , Lord Mazur... si algo le llega a pasar a La Reina, él asumiría como Príncipe Regente y si eso se extiende por un año... sería coronado rey por el tiempo en que ella siga viva... y tú... ¡tú eres su heredera, Rose!, ¡podrías ser una princesa o una reina!", vio su rostro triste y sospechó de algo grave, "Rose?".

"Hubo un ataque en Los Apalaches... es probable... probable", se echó a llorar.

"¡OOH, Rose!, pero me tienes a mí, siempre y por siempre".  
&&


	6. Zmey interviene

Rose logró que Lissa entrara en su escuela - con muchos ruegos, porque Lissa no aparecía en el sistema escolar, así que dijo que venía de ser educada en casa y que su madre -Janine- era la tutora (Rose dijo que eran parientas lejanas, o algo así), mientras los padres de Lissa mejoraban. Eso bastó -por el momento- y la ayudó a conseguir un trabajo (algo más complejo, porque Lissa no tenía papeles, la gran falla del sistema moroi, en su total aislamiento) en el mismo mall donde ella trabajaba, en una florería; algo liviano y delicado, como ella misma. Básicamente debía armar los ramos de diferentes flores y sonreir, como modelo que parecía. Le pagaban por 5 días a la semana al final de la misma y ganaba adicional en sábados y domingos.  
&

Con su pequeño sueldo (con mucha suerte, US500 al mes) se sentía poderosa y millonaria. Era su dinero, suyo de ella, no de herencias o fideicomisos. Rose ganaba algo similar en la cafetería, donde sus coqueteos le permitían mejores propinas, en algunos días. Dinero que ahorraba (cuando podía) para la universidad o vacaciones o regalos o lo que fuera que quisiera. Janine siempre la motivó a ser independiente con el dinero. Y a aprender su manejo desde muy pequeña.  
&

En la normalidad de los humanos -escuela, amigos, trabajo- Lissa reaprendió a ser feliz. Nadie la perseguía, la acosaba o pretendía su mano en matrimonio o que fuera la imagen de la perfección real. Era sólo Lissa, la amiga de Rose, que se quedaba en su casa por un tiempo, porque sus padres estaban enfermos en un hospital. No causaba lástima o pena o envidia (bueno, salvo su belleza, pero había nacido con esos genes y había humanas realmente bellísimas que la hacían quedar boquiabierta de sólo verlas).  
&

El fin del curso trajo nuevas ocupaciones. Lissa debió dar exámenes sobre todas las clases, para nivelarse y eso le implicó a Rose el sobre estudiar todo aunque no lo reconociera, le sirvió para mejorar sus propias calificaciones-. Ya con Lissa oficialmente enrolada como alumna de la escuela (y sin condicionalidad, como ocurrió con Rose en el primer tiempo, que era inmigrante europea, nacida en Escocia, y con residencia por su madre). Rose y Lissa se inscribieron en clases pre-universitarias en el college de Montana (obviamente, idea de Lissa. Rose se iba siempre a la playa y tomaba sol, hacía deportes acuáticos y, en fin, lo pasaba fantástico), para ocupar su tiempo. Lissa no podía estar mucho al sol o al aire libre, así que Rose optó por estar con ella adentro. Eso sí, al atardecer salían a hacer cosas de jóvenes: bailar y divertirse. Rose tenía toneladas de amigos por toda Montana y eran invitadas a cumpleaños, fiestas de 16 años, e incluso a ser bridemaids en una que otra boda. La frescura de una y el encanto de la otra le abrían puertas y corazones. Pero en el interior de su alma, llevaba el duelo por la familia que creía nunca más volvería a ver. Eso la acercó más a Rose, su único pilar y soporte emocional real.  
&

Tristemente, en la corte, los tres Dragomirs no mostraban mejoría alguna. Las leyes de Sucesión decían que si nadie podía tomar el gobierno de una Casa Real, se debía nombrar a un Regente. Y, Como dictaba la ley, quien ejerciera como Senescal, tomaba el sitio vacante como Regente Dragomir. Y sí, EL Lord Regente (aunque técnicamente el rol era de la Princesa Svetlana, su nieto ejercía las funciones en su nombre) era Ibrahim Mazur, quién asumió de inmediato -y frente a los 11 tronos y a La Reina- como Lord Regente Dragomir (No era príncipe regente al no tener quórum directo).

El recuerdo de Janine hería a su alma, pese al intento de enterrarla en el inconsciente. Sobre todo, el recuerdo de ese bebé que ahora podría ser su quórum real, dhampir o no. Si fuera suyo, claro... ¿Y si lo fuera y estaba allí afuera, solo y sin hogar, sin nada que comer, o abandonado?, ¿y si Janine hubiera muerto y abandonado al bebé o peor, lo hubiera abortado o perdido en un ataque?. La culpa de sus acciones lo carcomía. Pero, realmente, no sabía cómo corregirlas. No era simplemente buscar a Janine y exigir un ADN al bebé que ya tendría... 15 o 16 años. Tal vez, incluso, ya era hijo de otro hombre. No, Janine (¡dulce y hermosa y virginal Janie!) no se lo merecía. Y él debería vivir siempre con esa culpa.  
&

La Reina no quería que Ibrahim tuviera demasiado poder (más del que ya ostentaba por quien era y a quién representaba) y tomó en sus manos buscar el candidato idóneo para casar a Lissa (y pasar la regencia Dragomir al esposo, obviamente y así cerrar el tema) y encontró un buen candidato en Lord Iván Zeklos, un ruso de 22 años. Su bisabuela era hermana del bisabuelo de Lissa, quien tomó el nombre Dragomir en su momento.  
&

El Príncipe Ozera tenía su propio candidato, el joven Máster Christian Ozera, de 16 años, cuyo padre era primo de la abuela de Lissa y bisnieto de una princesa Dragomir. Cómo era menor de 18 años, su tutora, Lady Natasha Ozera fue llamada a la corte. El Príncipe Ozera pretendía manipular la situación y hacerse con la Regencia, que Lady Natasha tendría sólo nominalmente.  
&

El Príncipe Dashkov ofreció a su propio primo, Lord Joseph, de 18 años, cuya abuela también era prima de esa Princesa Dragomir.  
&

Ibrahim entrecerró los ojos y analizó las opciones que le presentaron. Casar a Lissa por poder implicaba traspasar el control de la Casa Dragomir al esposo o a los tutores de éste. Descartó de plano a Lord Joseph, con quien no tenía nada con qué negociar. El joven era de vida simple y plana, no tenía dinero propio y tenía que trabajar para vivir confortablemente. Vendía autos de lujo a humanos, siempre más ricos que los mismos royals moroi. La única característica interesante de Lord Iván era su guardián, Dimitri Belikov, hijo de Lord Randall Ivashkov (sobrino NO favorito de la reina) y que le debía un favor. Y ese mismo guardián había sido amante de Lady Natasha Ozera, tutora de Máster Cristian tras el asesinato de sus padres por strigois.  
&

No, ninguno le servía, realmente. No podía manipularlos libremente. Así que llevo el tema al Consejo. Debía defender sus opciones y conservar el poder el mayor tiempo posible. Sólo así los avances y reformas apoyados por los Dragomir podrían llevarse a cabo. Reformas que a él le interesaban muchísimo y por las que había trabajado con Frederick y Eric en su momento. Reformas que avalaban tanto su abuela como la _Reina Emérita_ Ekaterina Zeklos.  
&

"Nuestra Vasilissa es demasiado joven, Princesas y Príncipes del Consejo Real. Ni siquiera está en edad de consentir. Tiene solo 15 años. Esperemos al menos hasta su próximo cumpleaños. Dejemos a la niña adaptarse a la idea de que su familia no volverá".  
&

Aceptaron, pues Ibrahim, astutamente, les hizo avergonzarse de querer vender a una niña a un desconocido. Eso sonó casi como prostitución infantil, ¿verdad?. La dejarían crecer y llegar a la adultez antes de entrar en el rol de esposa y princesa. Ibrahim retendría el control por los años restantes hasta la mayoría de edad de Vasilissa.  
&&

Emérito: Así llaman en España al saliente Rey Don Juan Carlos. Mantiene el nombre, pero su rango equivale al de un príncipe heredero, es decir, con segunda Preeminencia tras el actual rey.  
&&


	7. Eric Parpadea

Para el reinicio de las clases en la escuela, Hizo aparición una nueva Lissa y una nueva Rose. Lissa había crecido algunos centímetros y aumentó 5 kilos en ese tiempo (insólito para una moroi de su edad), su piel había adquirido un lindo tono tostado y su pelo se oscureció un poco en el sol. Era -y estaba- saludable y feliz y resultó ser muy buena alumna. Tenía también un novio -humano, lógicamente- que adoraba el piso que tocaba. Su belleza y porte moroi arrancaba suspiros donde pasaba. Ya le habían ofrecido modelar para revistas juveniles y la idea la entusiasmaba muchísimo. Rose la convenció de probarse en las animadoras, pese a que Lissa apenas hacía actividad física. Pero sería una manera de mantenerla ocupada y saludable. Lissa dio las pruebas y, sorpresivamente -y sin compulsión alguna- logró entrar. Ayudó, claro, que fuera la mejor amiga de la jugadora estrella de uno de los equipos femeninos. Sí, Rose, obviamente.  
&

Rose tenía, lo que ella llamaba, una exótica belleza del desierto. Siempre que se lo decían, hacía mención del padre turco que la abandonó a ella y a su hermosa madre escocesa de pequeña estatura y pelo rojo y rizado. Entre humanos no llamaba tanto la atención como lo haría en el mundo moroi de una academia... o en la corte. La mezcla entre dos tipos físicos tan dispares creó a una joven vibrante, llena de energía y muy activa. Era inteligente -la suya era aguda y muy disimulada- y tenía los ojos puestos en varias facultades universitarias. No sería Guardiana como lo fue madre, jamás en la vida.  
&

La corte se preparaba ya para el baile de Halloween. Iba a ser, como era habitual, un baile de máscaras a gran escala y con gran lujo y ostentación. Los más altos royals -cercanos a los 12 Tronos Reales- esperaban con ansias las invitaciones que los marcaban como la élite moroi. Los commoners con influencias, usualmente compraban sus invitaciones, transando favores a cambio de ellas. Era todo -y siempre- un juego de poder.  
&

Fue entonces que algo inesperado paso. Tan inesperado que casi -casi- opacó la fiesta misma: El Príncipe Eric Dragomir salió del coma y abrió los ojos. Solo, sin intervención médica alguna o algún tratamiento innovador.  
&

La enfermera del área neurológica, al verlo, salió gritando de la habitación y los médicos especialistas llegaron rápidamente.  
&

"¿Dónde ... dónde estoy?".

"El hospital de la corte, Su Alteza", respondió el médico jefe del equipo que lo atendía.

"¿Mi... familia?, ¿nuestros... Guardianes?".

"El Príncipe Dragomir, su padre, falleció en el accidente. Su esposa e hijo están en coma, Su Alteza... Lady Vasilissa está en St. Vladimir... los Guardianes fueron... están retirados, sus lesiones no les permitirán continuar en la Guardianía activa... fueron enviados a sus casas".

"¿El... Consejo?, ¿quién...?".

"Lord... Mazur", carraspeo muy incomodo el neurólogo.

"Quiero hablar con él. Llámenlo. Ahora".

"Pero su Alteza, acaba de salir del coma, aún no..."

"Ahora. Me pueden revisar el pulso o los pulmones o las uñas de los pies más tarde. AHORA. ¿está claro?"  
&

Poco después, Ibrahim Mazur llegaba con toda calma y parsimonia, sin la más mínima muestra de verse afectado por la situación.  
&

"¿Debo preguntar qué has hecho con mi silla, Abe?.

"Iban a casar a tu hija. Lo intentaron y la protegí de ellos".

"Disculpa, creo que no oí bien?, ¿la iban a qué...? ¡y Con quién!, ¿lo conozco, al menos?".

"El sobrino favorito de Dashkov, Lord Joseph; Lord Ivan Zeklos y Master Christian Ozera".

"¿Que iban a casarla con ellos tres?", parpadeó y suspiró, "disculpa, estoy saliendo del coma, aún estoy estúpido por todas las drogas que me deben haber dado, entonces... ¿Christian, El muchacho de Lukas?... Lukas y Rhea son primos... no tan cercanos, claro... ¿Zeklos?... hay demasiados de ellos... pero si es la línea de mi bisabuelo, entonces son más cercanos... ¿el Dashkov que corteja a Lady Natalie?, ¿ése?, su madre es... si... Zeklos, de la familia de mi bisabuelo... ¡pero el muchacho no vale nada!. Pero eso quedará hasta allí, espero que no hayas firmado nada con ellos, o será difícil de romper".

"Yo no he permitido ni un bosquejo de nada".

"Lo creo. Eso te mantiene como Regente Dragomir, casi un príncipe", sonrió, "si tuvieras tan solo un hijo, nuestra querida Tatiana ya intentaría manipular la situación a su favor..."  
&

Ibrahim sonrió, los colmillos visibles. "Haré llamar a nuestra Niña de vuelta, supongo que Tati la querrá de vuelta, más tarde que temprano... aunque quedó harta haciendo de niñera y la envió a St. Vlad apenas fue decente hacerlo".

"Claro, no tiene hijos y su única experiencia son los dos inútiles sobrinos y el frívolo Adrián... suerte que no quiso casarlo con mi Lissa, que sigue siendo mi heredera, si André no reacciona", suspiró.

"¿Y la otra niña?", sugirió tentativamente Ibrahim.

"¡No!", vociferó Eric, "ella no. Cometí un terrible error al involucrarme con su madre, sí, lo reconozco. Pero por nada quiero a mi hija arrojada a los lobos moroi".

"¿Moroi o Dhampir?".

"Dhampir", suspiró. "Su madre es humana... era bailarina en Las Vegas... Que estúpido de mí, ¿verdad?".

"Todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra, mi amigo... o en las situaciones intermedias, me temo. Al menos tú... asumiste las consecuencias".

"¿Humana o Dhampir?", parpadeó, sorprendido de la revelación.

"Dhampir. La más hermosa que he visto jamás", suspiró.  
&

La reina decidió que Vasilissa iría para el baile de navidad - así pasaría las vacaciones de fin de año en la corte, con su padre recién despertado. E, idealmente, podría conocer a los potenciales maridos que ella le seleccionó. Y cerca de la fecha, ella misma llamó a la directora Kirova. ¡No dejaría un asunto tan importante en manos de Ibrahim!.  
&

"Su... Majestad... Vasilissa... está en la Corte. Fue retirada a poco llegar".

"Directora, hay un error, Vasilissa está allá".

"Retirada, poco después del accidente. La Capitana la escoltó fuera de la Academia".  
&&

Un ligero cambio que pondrá más sabor a la trama, ¡Sí!, Jill Mastrano... es dhampir aquí.

&&


	8. ¿Dónde está Lissa?

Ambas -la directora Kirova y la Capitana Petrova- debieron volar la corte de inmediato para dar las explicaciones personalmente.  
&

Allí, frente al Consejo Real -los Príncipes, Ibrahim y La Reina- y al Capitán de la Guardia, Hans Croft; fueron interrogadas una y otra vez. Pero nada salió a la superficie. No recordaban nada.  
&

De pronto Lord Adrian Ivashkov se acercó. Estaba reemplazando a su padre, el Príncipe Nathan Ivashkov (sobrino de la reina Tatiana), de _viaje_ por Europa.  
&

"Están bajo una compulsión irrompible, tía", dijo a La Reina, "no podrán romperla, requiere de una magia superior".

"¿La tuya?", dudó el príncipe Eric, sarcásticamente, "tú no has declarado ninguna, ¿cierto?", dudó del disipado joven.

"La mía es diferente, Su Alteza. Es más fuerte. No.. manejo elementos como los aquí presentes, pero tengo otros... dones... Y esa compulsión es similar a mi magia".

"Mi Lissa no se ha especializado pero puede compeler muy fuerte y casi inconscientemente".

"¡AH!, es como la mía, entonces".

"Esta bien Adrian, inténtalo", dijo La Reina, "cualquier cosa puede servir en estos momentos".  
&

Adrián se puso frente a la directora y la miró fijamente a los ojos, atrayendo toda su atención, rompiendo la fuerte compulsión de Lissa hasta oír el crack mental.  
&

"Qué. Pasó. Con. Vasilissa Dragomir. Directora Kirova", forzó su compulsión en ella.  
&

"Me... hizo llamar a la Capitana Petrova. Nos dijo que... que sabíamos que la retiraron por su estado de ánimo y mental". No salió nada más de ella. Era evidente de que no sabía nada más. Fue retirada de la sala, desecha, rumbo a los alimentadores y a descansar.  
&

Adrian forzó el crack mental en la Capitana e hizo fluir su compulsión. Como Dhampir entrenada para resistirlo, fue más difícil, pero Adrian sabía lo que hacía.  
&

"Capitana?, ¿que pasó con Vasilissa Dragomir?".

"Me...dijo que...que... la llevara a... a... Missoula".

"¿Missoula?, ¿está segura, Capitana?", saltó el príncipe Eric, "¿Dónde en Missoula?".

"En un Mall, pero yo... sólo la dejé en la puerta".

"Iba a ir en ese lugar", susurró el Príncipe, "Lissa quería ver a su amiguita... ¿creen que fue con ella?".

"¿Qué amiga?, ¿dónde?", dudó la Capitana, "a mi no me dijo nada".

"No sé. No recuerdo", se desesperó el Príncipe Eric.

"Su Alteza, ¿puedo?", preguntó Lord Adrián.

"Adelante, muchacho".

"Recuerde", se concentró Lord Adrián, "todo. Sobre su hija. Y la amiga de su hija. La que fue a ver al Mall de Missoula".

"Era...la Guardiana de Rhea. Cuando viajaban a dejar a Lissa a la academia... pasaban siempre a verlas. Nunca el mismo lugar, siempre un mall en Montana, creo... la madre tenía trabajo en muchos lugares".

"¿Una... qué?, ¿gitana?", dijo la reina, con desprecio, "¿Tenia como amiga a una humana?".

"No... la madre es... o fue Guardiana. Rhea me dijo que sabe de bordes mágicos. Viaja enseñando".

"Fue Guardiana donde, ¿Su Alteza?, ¿la conoció Guardiana?, ¿o lo escuchó?".

"Inglaterra. Estábamos en Inglaterra... en el tour con La Reina... estaba allí con su hija. Fueron a la misma clase, Mi Lissa y la niña dhampir, la hija de esa Guardiana".

"¿Y esa niña tiene ahora... 16 años?", dudo el Capitán Croft, que cogió el teléfono y marcó, primero a una academia y posteriormente a la otra, en Escocia. Al colgar, miró primero al príncipe Eric, luego a La Reina y finalmente, a Ibrahim, que estaba en la sala. "Janine Hathaway. Único cargo registrado... Ibrahim Mazur. Llegó a Robert The Brave, embarazada... ¿Milord Mazur?", dudó. No tenía referencias de que Ibrahim tenía un tercer Guardián asignado y una mujer, además.

"Ibrahim, conoces a esa... Janine Hathaway?, casi escupió La Reina.

"¡Ah, sí!", sonrió con los colmillos visibles, "una hermosa dhampir escocesa, bellísima. Pequeña estatura, hermoso pelo rojo rizado, ojos de un profundo castaño, que al sol eran como los prados de Escocia, cuerpo de diosa... tuvimos un affaire intenso en esa academia, tomé su virginidad una noche -¡que noche!- y la pedí como Guardiana, pero... hubo una desavenencia y la dejé ir... curioso... me dijo que estaba embarazada... y que, ah, era mía, su hija, claro", su sonrisa era tan siniestra que hasta La Reina sintio escalofrios ante la idea... y todos.

"Y como tu Guardiana, sabes cómo ubicarla, supongo", concluyó La Reina, dejando pasar, por el momento, el hecho de una posible hija ilegítima y dhampir de Ibrahim.

"¡Oh. no!, ni idea".

"Tal vez... ¿si intento despertar Lady Dragomir?", sugirió Lord Adrian, "nunca he hecho algo así pero...".

"Todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra... y en situaciones intermedias", dijo Eric, mirando a Ibrahim, que aún sonreía. Así que era esa dhampir a la que se refería... la que tenía una hija de la edad de Lissa... y podría ser, potencialmente, su heredera. Interesante desenlace, de verdad.  
&

Mientras, en Missoula, Janine Hathaway cruzaba la puerta del departamento que compartía con Rose y donde se quedaba Lissa.  
&

"¿Lissa?, ¿tu madre te trajo?, no me dejó ni un mensaje... ¿y su Guardiana?, no te esperábamos", miró por el departamento, buscando a Rose. De seguro, sabía que no podía llevarla allí, ¿cierto?.

"Hubo... hubo un accidente... todos... quedaron en coma... La Reina nombró a Lord Mazur como regente Dragomir y es... mi tutor... ¡yo no podía quedarme!".

"¿Ibrahim... es tu tutor?, y es un Lord, ¿cómo?".

"Es... el Lord Senescal, no... no tiene quórum... salvo... salvo Rosie", susurró.

"¡Oh. por. Dios. Rosie!"  
&

Rose apareció en la puerta y corrió a los brazos de su madre, estrechando su fina silueta entre sus brazos fuertes. "¡Te creía muerta!", chilló, histérica, "creí que nunca te volvería a ver!".

"Jamás estarás sola, mi botón de Rosa. Si algo llegara a pasarme, los alquimistas saben que deben enviarte de inmediato con mi madre. Sólo así estarás a salvo de...".

"Él, el Regente de Lissa", completó Rose, en un susurro.

"Sí, Él, tu padre, Lord Mazur", completó Janine, con un escalofrío de miedo.  
&&


	9. Rhea Responde bajo presión

_**Rhea answers under pressure**_

###

In court, Ibrahim created a plan to find both girls and told Eric, to trust him in that. He called to court the three suitors chosen by the Queen to be contenders for the hand of Vasilissa in marriage. They were offered a formal courtship in exchange for their collaboration in the search for the young woman.

#

Lady Natasha Ozera - tutor of Christian Ozera since he was eleven years old - withdrew from the convocatory because she didn't have anything to negotiate with. The young Lord Dashkov didn't have to offer either - he depended on his father's money, now that he had no work - leaving only the young Lord Ivan Zeklos.

#

"I am 22 years old, Milord... I am not interested in wooing a girl so young... besides... I am not considered a good... prospect, for past situations", defended himself Lord Ivan, _como gato de espaldas_ *.

"We could reach an agreement," Ibrahim suggested, smiling ominously, "your best guardian, to trace our dear Vasilissa and, once you find her, we will not touch the subject of courtship again, I'll personally speak to our Queen and she will not consider you as an option for Lady Vasilissa... besides, it's true, 22 years is too much difference with her, she's just a girl and you, a whole man", dragged the words, making him feel more than uncomfortable.

"Dimitri?", He turned to his young guardian, a dhampir of his own age, as tall as a tower and full of muscles, "you will stay to help His Highness, Prince Eric, and Lord Mazur, the Regent Dragomir, in the search of Lady Vasilissa... and do it fast!... I do not want to marry her! "He whined.

#

As the young Lord and his guardian withdrew, the prince turned to Ibrahim. "What was that circus, Abe?".

"Exactly what I planned, Eric, get a good tracking guard and show no favoritism in doing so."

"The Guardian of Lord Ivan Zeklos? Why him?".

"St Basil, the best of its alumni, Blood Master 7, believe it or not... and is our Queen's nephew".

"Is... Adrian's brother?".

"Cousin, his father is Lord Randall."

"I guess that information is useful, huh? I say, because you mention it."

"Everything always is useful, Eric, have you not heard of recycling, or reuse or reinvention?, I'm a miner, Eric, I dig and dynamite and make data mining my profession... among other things, of course" .

"If you say so..." he mumbled.

"A dhampir son is not so well looked at, but if they're a real quorum, the statuo quo of the Council would be falling apart... and will pain them... Your daughter, Randy's son...".

"And your possible daughter, right?".

"Yes, my friend. I was young, more than you were when you fathered the other girl, I was crazy in love to her, but, obviously, we could not get married, I stupidly believed that she would accept to be... my lover, okay? But my Janie chose another way, that and knowing of her pregnancy filled me with rage, with uncontained anger, and I accepted the proposal to marry Reneé, the rest is public history".

"A Lady Dhampir in the _Senescalato_... wow! I did not see that coming!".

"Not even me, my friend" he acknowledged.

#

Janine stayed in Montana - she had many accumulated vacations - to take care of both girls. There was very little left for them to graduate and she wanted to get Rose out of the reach of _him_. She could not take Lissa, her place was with her family, but she was not yet 17 years old. But she could take Rose. _She_ was her mother and only family. And they would leave just after high school. That... was already talked. Rose would enter St. Andrew or Cambridge or wherever she was not close to _Him_. There was the matter that Lissa would not turn 18 until after that date. But they would solve it on their way.

#

Lord Adrian managed to awaken Rhea Dragomir after long attempts combined with science. Rhea was obviously baffled by the long sleep of unconsciousness. Lord Adrian worked intensely with her until her balance was restored.

#

"Lady Dragomir," Adrián began, "who is Janine Hathaway?".

"A guardian I met in England."

"Where does the guard Janine Hathaway live?".

" I do not know".

"How did you relate to the Guardian Janine Hathaway?".

"Her daughter was in preschool with my daughter Lissa."

"What is the name of Guardian Janine Hathaway's daughter?".

"RoseMarie Hathaway."

"Where does RoseMarie Hathaway live?.

"In Missoula."

"Describe Janine and RoseMarie Hathaway."

"Janine is of short height, with red hair and tight curls, her eyes are brown, but in the light they look green... RoseMarie has a long and beautiful dark hair, almond skin and big dark eyes, she's as beautiful as her mother", she sighed.

"How do you know where RoseMarie Hathaway lives?".

"Lissa was always going to visit her in Montana," she confirmed.

"Where did she visit RoseMarie Hathaway?".

"My guardian left Lissa in some mall in Montana, but in the last visits it was in a mall in Missoula, always".

"How old are Janine and RoseMarie Hathaway?", Adrián was tying all the ends.

"RoseMarie is months older than Lissa, Janine was 21 years old in England." That was in the information previously received by Captain Croft, who was following the interview very closely.

#

Rhea was almost avoid of energy after the interrogation under compulsion, but all the pieces fit, at last. Janine was the Guardian whose daughter was Lissa's friend, from preschool in England. And she lived, more than surely, in Missoula, or Montana. There were, practically, at the gates of the St. Vladimir Academy in Montana. As an intelligent child, Lissa had erased her clues, allowing herself to be invisible before their very nose. Since the students of the academy did not live, normally, in Montana, none would see her in the vicinity of the Mall. And the few guardians who went there would not be looking for her. Intelligent, yes, very intelligent.

#

Captain Croft assembled a reliable team and gave them clues to start the hunt. The selected ones were the Guardians Dimitri Belikov, Celeste Higgins of the St. Vladimir Academy of Montana; Pavel Prokofiev - Ibrahim's main guardian, who knew Janine by sight - Emil Croft, nephew of the captain and his man of trust - and Yury Glazunov, the new guardian assigned to Prince Eric. They met with the Captain - behind closed doors, only with Eric and Ibrahim as assistants - to receive the dossier of information pertinent to the search. Ibrahim's jet would take them directly to the hangar of the St. Vladimir Academy, from where they would take the vehicles, to start the search in Montana. At least it was not all over the country... or the continent, right? And there were not so many malls.

###

Dimitri appeared! What will happen? Will they love each other? Will they hate each other?.

##

In the next chapter:

"Why should I? What have they done for me? My mother was abandoned at 18, without money, without help and with me in her womb ... she went ahead alone, without Moroi help, without anything, despised for not aborting me. "

###

* _gato de espaldas_ : a typical chilean expression, means someone defending themself in a desperate way

#


	10. Dimitri

_Dimitri_ no era conocido para Vasilissa -y _menos_ para Rose- así que se le encomendó patrullar el mall más cercano a la Academia; fuente común de ubicación de jóvenes de la edad de las niñas. Celeste -nativa de Montana y que vivía en la Academia desde que tenía memoria- mapeó los mejores lugares a visitar y se dividieron para patrullar, los lugares comunes de reunión de jóvenes.  
&

Dimitri recorría el mall, cuando notó a una hermosa jovencita -no más de 18 años- en el turno de una cafetería. La bella joven era dhampir, de largo pelo oscuro. No podía dejar de mirarla, su belleza parecía ir más allá. Era todo ella... Era tan hermosa a sus ojos que le dolía no mirarla.  
&

Se acercó para pedir un café, intentando simplemente estar cerca de ella.  
&

"Café negro, por favor".

"¿Nombre?".

"Dimitri Belikov".  
&

Ella abrió sus ojos muy grandes y se compuso rápido.  
&

"Conocí a unas Belikova en Rusia", sonrió, coqueteándole, "Belikov es la versión masculina".

"Belikova en Rusia no es tan raro", sonrió él.

"¡Oh!, en Baia eran solo ellas", dejó deslizar, arrastrando las palabras. Lo sabía dhampir, obviamente. A Dimitri le recordó el roce de las serpientes al moverse en la arena.

"¿Yeva u Olena... Belikova?".

"¡Da!, ¡ambas!".

"¿Olena Belikova de Baia?, es mi madre".

"¿Mitya?", preguntó, sorprendida, realmente sorprendida.

"Así me llama mi Babushka", sonrió.

"Ah, Yeva", susurro la hermosa joven, "¿cómo están, las muchachas y ellas?".

"Bien, la última vez que hablé con ellas", dio un sorbo a su café, sin dejar de mirarla.

"Dale mis saludos... fueron muy amables conmigo", y se movió a atender a otro cliente.  
&

Dimitri estaba consternado. ¿Quién era la hermosa y misteriosa joven?, cogió el teléfono para llamar a su madre. Pero atendió la temible Yeva. Su Babushka.  
&

"¿Muchacho?", casi ladró la aguda mujer.

"¿Quien es la hermosa joven que estuvo en Baia, Babushka?, largo pelo oscuro, ojos de gacela... no recuerdo haber oído de ella", con ella, directo al tema era la mejor manera.

"Ella y su madre estuvieron en el invierno acá, hace unos 4 años atrás. Su madre vino a reforzar los bordes de Baia con Oksana y la niña Roza estuvo en St Basil esa temporada... Roza odió el horario vampiro pero lo soportó con dignidad...".

"¿Cómo no oí de eso?".

"Janine nos pidió discreción. Ella está contratada por los Alquimistas para velar por la seguridad de las comunidades".

"¿Qué. está. qué?".

"Así se aseguran que no haya dhampirs en el mundo humano. Nada pueden hacer para restringir a los morois pero sí restringe a los dhampirs a vagar por el mundo, si sus comunidades están a salvo".

"¿Y porqué Oksana?".

"Tiene una magia muy rara, Mitya. Junto a los 4 elementos hace una protección más duradera, ese descubrimiento lo encontró Janine y lo llevó a las comunidades. Ella es reconocida y bien respetada. Y esperamos que Roza siga sus pasos, aunque le implique tener un hijo -de preferencia una hija- por el bien de la raza Dhampir...".

"¿Janine... Hathaway?".

"Janine Hathaway, miladi DeBruce".

"¿DeBruce?, ¿eso de dónde me suena?".

"El rey escocés Robert The Bruce es el ancestro de la Reina Victoria... por su ancestro, Mary de Escocia".

"Ah, Nuestra ancestro", terminó Dimitri.

"Trátalas con respeto, muchacho".

"La niña Dragomir está perdida y solo su amiga Rose Hathaway puede conocer su locación".

"Con. respeto, muchacho", y colgó.

La hermosa joven -si, la misma RoseMarie Hathaway- tampoco se quedó quieta. Llamó a su madre, para reportar el "avistamiento".

"El hijo de Olena, está justo acá, mamá", susurró al teléfono.

"¿Olena? ¿de Baia?, ¿allí en la cafetería?".

"No es de la guardia de esa academia o de los Bádica... ¿qué hago? ¿y Liss?".

"Vigílalo y te aviso. No lo dejes salir".

"¿Mamá?". Pero Janine ya había colgado.  
&

Mientras, tanto, Dimitri llamó a la Corte, para averiguar quién era el contacto con los Alquimistas. Lo transfirieron directo con Ibrahim.  
&

"Janine Hathaway puede ser localizada a través los Alquimistas... Janine fue contratada por ellos, incluso estuvo en Baia, con su hija".

"¿En Baia?, interesante. No estaba enterado. Lo mantuvieron en secreto. Me pregunto por qué. Voy a llamar a mis contactos, y muchacho... ¿dónde estás ahora?".

"Mall de Missoula... encontré a RoseMarie Hathaway".

"Enviame una fotografia de ella, muchacho, y continúa tu vigilancia".  
&

Rose se acercó a él un momento y le sonrió. Dimitri movió los ojos desde su libro a ella y devolvió la sonrisa.  
&

"¿De Bruce, eh?, tenemos los mismos ancestros".

"¿Olena?".

"Mi Babushka... y tu madre, ¿dónde está ahora?".

"Conmigo, obviamente".

"Roza... busco a una niña perdida, moroi, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, de 16 años, ¿sabes quién puede ser?".

"Vlad o Bádica?".

"¿Eh?".

"No hay más morois cerca de Montana, que yo haya visto... la niña debe ser o de una o de lo otro, ¿verdad?".

"¡Ah, sí, claro!", comprendió, "St ... la Academia de St Vladimir, en efecto... ¿porqué no vas allí?, eres Dhampir, deberías estar en entrenamiento".

"¿Por qué debería?, ¿qué han hecho ellos por mi?, mi madre fue abandonada a los 18 años, sin dinero, sin ayuda y conmigo en el vientre... salió adelante sola, sin ayuda moroi, sin nada, despreciada por no abortarme".

"¿Conoces a algún moroi, Roza, alguien por el que valga la pena pelear o defender?".

"¿Morir, quieres decir?".  
&

La llegada de Janine puso fin a la conversación. Dimitri miró sin disimulo a la menuda escocesa y sonrió, galante.  
&

"Guardiana Hathaway, supongo...", hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Era como la describió Rhea. De baja estatura, pelo rojo y rizado. Ojos castaños... Y sí, hermosa.

"Janine está bien... Dimitri Belikov, ¿eh? te pareces mucho a Olena, ¿cómo está tu madre y abuela?, no he podido volver a visitarlas. me temo".

"Todas bien, gracias... 4 años atrás... yo comencé como Guardián de Lord Ivan Zeklos... lamento no haberlas conocido entonces".

"¿Qué haces acá, entonces?, ¿ya no sirves a ese Lord?".

"Estoy a préstamo... se perdió una niña, hija del príncipe Dragomir, su última ubicación fue en su academia... ella acudía mucho a este lugar, es lógico partir aquí... el Príncipe y su esposa se accidentaron y se han recuperado al fin el coma en que se encontraban... Lord André aún está... inconsciente... están ansiosos por su hija...".

"¿Es eso verdad?, ¿Lady Dragomir está viva?", susurró Janine.  
&

Dimitri cogió su teléfono y marcó directo a los Dragomir y se lo pasó a Janine, sin palabras.  
&

"¿Diga?", la frágil voz de Rhea Dragomir se oía apenas.

"Soy Janine Hathaway".

"¿Janine? ¿sabes dónde está mi hija?".

"Está a salvo, con Rose y conmigo, obviamente".

"¡Gracias a Dios!, puedes enviarla con el Guardián Belikov, ¿Janine, por favor?".

"Veré qué podemos hacer".

"¡Gracias!".

"Los espero en la tarde", Janine miró a Dimitri y le paso su teléfono.

"¡Mamá!".

"Es su familia, Rosie. La mantendrán a salvo... o eso espero, ¿verdad?".

"Si. Con el príncipe Eric ya fuera de riesgo, su hija queda bajo su cuidado y si no, Lord Mazur sigue como su tutor... de cualquiera de las dos formas, La Reina no podrá casarla con nadie a la fuerza".

"¿Casar a Liss... a la fuerza... a los 16 años?, ¡y quieren que se devuelva allá a eso!", saltó Rose.

"No, Roza. Lord Mazur frenó esa idea. Pero Lady Vasilissa debe volver con su familia, con su madre y padre".

"Vamos, Rose", dijo Janine, bruscamente, "debemos hablar con Lissa... 7 pm, Dimitri".

"¿La dirección?".

"Ohhh, ustedes son Guardianes, podrán averiguarlo, ¿verdad?", sonrió.  
&&


	11. Zmey sonríe sinestramente

Lissa se lo tomó bien tras oír todo. Decidió irse con Dimitri y con los otros Guardianes -cuando fueran por ella- y les rogó acompañarla, pero Janine no arriesgaría a Rose en la corte moroi.  
&

A las 6.30 pm en punto, los guardianes ya se encontraban en la puerta de Janine y Rose -como lo suponía Janine- que ya tenía todo listo para recibirlos. Los hizo pasar y los obligó a sentarse y se negó a llamarlos Guardianes y por su apellido, por lo que Dimitri los presentó, uno a uno, pero a Pavel ya la conocía, de Escocia.  
&

"Pavel Prokofiev, debí imaginarlo. Él no da puntada sin hilo", masculló Janine.

Sigues siendo la misma hermosa mujer, Janine", la saludó.

"Lengua de miel, siempre tan cortés... ella es mi hija, RoseMarie y él es el Pavel, el Guardián de Mazur, ese... Lord Zmey", dijo con sarcasmo.  
&

Pavel nunca tuvo dudas al respecto de la paternidad de la hija de Janine. Ni cuando supo que estaba embarazada ni menos ahora, y allí estaba la viva prueba. RoseMarie era la perfecta mezcla entre Janine e Ibrahim, el resultante era una joven hermosa y voluntariosa y fuerte. Un soplo de aire fresco en el calor del desierto que era el mundo moroi. Y sabía que tanto Ibrahim como su familia estarían seseando de gusto al conocerla. Al fin.  
&

"Queremos que nos acompañen a la corte", dijo Dimitri, sin preámbulos.

"¡No!", saltó Rose, "tengo clase. Mi lugar es con mi madre. No allá, como papel mural. Nunca seré papel mural... ni de ese tal Zmey o de nadie".

"Te pareces mucho a tu padre y veo que tu carácter también se le parece", dijo Pavel, sonriendo.

"NO. Tengo. Padre, Guardián Pavel... de ese Lord Zmey. Abandonó a mi madre y a mí. ¿A eso le llamas padre?, seguramente tiene una esposa trofeo e hijos parásitos".

"Eres su hija, sin dudas. Su única hija, RoseMarie".

"¿Y a mí qué?, Y soy ROSE. mi nombre es Rose, como Rossane, mi abuela escocesa, ¿está claro?".

"¿Y Marie quien es?", dudó un minuto y sonrió, "¡Lady Marie!, ¿verdad?, la abuela de Ibrahim, que también lo crió... oh, Janine, es tan obvio".

"Mi. Nombre. es. Rose", siseó Rose, sorprendiéndolo con su veneno en la voz.  
&

Lissa parecía muy pensativa -ajena a todo, aparentemente- y de pronto abrió muy grande los ojos. "¡Es verdad!, aún tenemos clases en este periodo... no podemos irnos, no puedo perder el año escolar así... quiero ver a mi familia pero... pero... ".

"Puede transferir sus clases a St. Vladimir o a la corte, Milady", sugirió Yury.

"¡Pero no es lo mismo!, siempre creí que lo era, pero con Rose descubrí que no... ¡jamás podré ir a una universidad real si sigo un plan de estudios moroi!".

"Pero usted es moroi", le recordó Celeste.

"Pero no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?, despreciamos a los humanos y a los dhampirs, pero sus mundos son tan o más ricos que los nuestros".

"Ahora lo comprendo", dijo Emil, "nunca lo comprendí pero ahora lo hago. Porque Lady Dragomir insistió en que Miladi Lissa visitara a Rose... ahora lo veo... esa ecuanimidad, esa capacidad para ver a los otros, es eso, ¿verdad?, Rose cambio a Lady Lissa, la cambió para mejor, la hizo más...".

"Humana" finalizó Dimitri.  
&

Dimitri llamó a la Corte apenas salieron de la reunión. Informó, primero, al Capitán Croft y luego al Príncipe Eric y a Lord Mazur.  
&

Finalmente, se llegó a un acuerdo. El príncipe y Lady Dragomir viajarían con los Capitanes Croft y Petrova al encuentro de Lissa y Las Hathaway. Eso en vez de arrastrarlas a la corte. E Ibrahim esperaría a reunirse a puertas cerradas con ellas, en un hotel cercano.  
&

En un lugar neutral -un agradable restaurante en las afueras de Missoula-, las dos partes se reunieron al fin. La reunión entre Lissa y su familia fue muy emotiva. Lady Dragomir agradeció repetidamente a Janine y Rose por tomarla bajo su protección y hacer de ella una joven maravillosa.  
&

La Capitana Petrova ofreció a ambas -madre e hija- un cupo en St. Vladimir, pero ambas, lo más amablemente posible, lo rechazaron. Janine trabajaba con los Alquimistas y Rose no quería saber nada de los Guardianes. Y la sola idea de un horario de vampiros le provocaba migrañas... para no decir vómitos.  
&

"El índice de Guardianas ha bajado tanto", comenzó Dimitri, "y perder a alguien con tanto potencial es... inconcebible, Rose".

"¿Y es mi problema que los moroi traten a las dhampirs como prostitutas, tanto que si una tiene un hijo no puede seguir siendo Guardiana... ¿como creen que nacemos?, ¿por esporas?, yo tengo una madre dhampir. Yo soy Dhampir. Pero no les debo más que un espermio de atención -en medida de tiempo- al moroi ese", dijo, con desprecio, "¿cuánto duró, mamá? ¿5 minutos?, eso suena demasiado para un moroi, y no sacrificaré mi vida como papel mural por esos 5 minutos... cuidé a Lissa cuando ellos no lo hicieron. Ahora, considérenlo como pago a esos 5 minutos. Punto final".  
&

Se miraron unos a otros y se echaron a reír. No podían creerlo. ¿Quién era esa niña?, ese carácter no era ideal en una Guardiana, más en una activista. Pero era refrescante. Sería muy refrescante oírla decir algo así frente a todos los estirados moroi, sobre todo los reales.  
&

En otra mesa, Ibrahim sonreía, siniestramente. Reconocía su carácter -el de Janine, pero también el suyo propio- en esa hermosa niña Dhampir. Aunque lo de 5 minutos le sonó a un insulto de los comunes de Janine. En eso -notaba- le faltaba sutileza para decirlo... ¡Y no fueron 5 minutos!, pero eso era otro tema. Esa hermosa Zmeyette Era su hija y no podía sentirse más orgulloso, ya no tenía ni una sombra de dudas. Seria una magnifica Senescal. No quería opacar su carácter, quería pulirlo y convertirla en una mujer poderosa. La primera Senescal dhampir. Una nueva fuerza, digna de considerar.  
&&


	12. Líos de Sangre

"Dejaremos que termines este periodo escolar acá, en Missoula", dijo el Príncipe Eric a Lissa, "te queremos con nosotros, obvio -y _mucho_ -; pero no podemos arrancarte del nido en que has crecido. Al término de las clases, vendremos por ti, hija... Y veremos si vuelves o no a St. Vladimir para el próximo periodo".

"Pero Su Alteza...", comenzó la Capitana Petrova.

"Capitana", la interrumpió Rhea, "nuestra hija fue maltratada por sus pares, huyó para protegerse y fue protegida por Janine y Rose. No creo que St Vladimir sea indicado para ella, no en este momento. Rose y Janine son lo mejor que le ha pasado... Eric y yo... queremos que sea feliz, y si no es en una academia, será con Rose, acá".  
&

Al final, acordaron una rotativa de Guardianes de la Academia para resguardar a Lissa, para que pudiera continuar por ese periodo en Missoula. Pidieron a los más jóvenes -idealmente, recién graduados, 17 ó 18 años- para no ser tan visibles en medio de un mundo de adolescentes y niños. Si debían mezclarse, debían parecer humanos normales, no acosadores y psicópatas seriales.  
&

Luego vendría la poco deseada reunión entre Ibrahim, Janine y Rose. Janine sabía que debía ocurrir y Rose estaba dispuesta a oír, que fuera eso. Su madre lo había amado -eso le dijo, al menos- y ella era producto de ese amor. La reunión sería en un hotel, el _Edge Bridge Hilton_ (íntimo, diría Ibrahim Mazur), a la hora de almuerzo, en un salón reservado. No demasiado neutro, al parecer. Janine y Rose fueron recogidas por Pavel y Sergei -guardianes de Ibrahim- y llevadas al hotel, donde fueron conducidas al salón reservado para la difícil conversación que vendría. Ambas llevaban pantalones y zapatos bajos, pero estaban lo menos... casual posible. Janine sabía que el hotel sería todo menos íntimo.  
&

En la puerta, fueron recibidas por Ibrahim mismo, con impecables modales de anfitrión. Y un segador traje blanco de 3 piezas, con una camisa del color de sus ojos... y aros de oro en ambas orejas.  
&

"Soy Ibrahim Mazur", se presentó a ella, "Lord Senescal del Reino Moroi y tu Baba -eh, padre- ... Por favor, pasen y acomódense...", se acercó a una mesa y tomó dos enormes y bellísimos ramos de flores, pasándoselos. "Debo decir, Janie, que sigues siendo la mujer más bella que he visto jamás. Lo dije la noche que tomé tu virginidad y lo sostengo ahora".

"¡Ibrahim!", se escandalizó Janine, enrojeciendo más que su pelo rojo, tomando asiento en la mesa.

"¿Qué nunca le has contado a nuestra hermosa kizim que fui yo?, y no fueron 5 minutos, aclaro", guiñó el ojo a Rose.  
&

El almuerzo sólo tuvo comentarios corteses. Rose respondió, casi siempre con monosílabos, mientras inhalaba su comida. Era, lejos, lo más delicioso que había probado. Janine y ella eran cocineras decentes -Lissa apenas y sí sabía podía hacer algunas cosas- pero esa comida era magnífica. Ya tras el postre, donde Rose probó cuatro tipos de pasteles, ella dejó sus cubiertos con perfectos modales -Janine la había educado bien en ese aspecto- y después se giró directamente a Ibrahim.

"Gracias por mi almuerzo... ¿Y bien?".

"Yo era joven y prejuicioso. Como heredero de mi abuela, la Princesa Senescal Svletlana Ivannova, se esperaba mucho de mi... y abusé de ese poder que tenía. Lo reconozco... Cuando Janine me llamo de Escocia... mi compromiso con Lady Renee Szelsky, sobrina de la Princesa Ariana, ya había sido acordado...".

"... Pero... habías terminado con Reneé", dudó Janine, "por eso me llevaste al baile y...".

"Sí, habíamos terminado. Pero yo no sabía que la Princesa Ariana casi la ofreció -con dote y todo- y me vi comprometido en matrimonio con ella". Suspiró y se volvió de nuevo a Rose, tomando su mano entre las suyas, del mismo color de piel. " Yo quería a tu madre conmigo, pero nunca podría ser mi esposa... Cuando Renée dio a luz a ese niño -de ojos azules y pálido- sospeché que no era mío y no lo fue. Me divorcié de inmediato y no volví a casarme y me llené de amargura. A los 20 años, me importaba. ¿Ahora?, ¿qué importa?. Eres mi hija y mi heredera y serás una magnífica Lady Senescal, Princesa e incluso Reina Regente. Yo -y tu magnífica madre- nos haremos cargo de eso".

"¿Y si no quiero, si no me interesa tener que ver contigo y ellos?".

"Estás en tu derecho de no quererlo. Pero no eches a la basura lo que ofrezco por tu resentimiento hacia mí. Puedes lograr grandes cosas, Kizim. Podrás ser tan encumbrada como una Reina, porque el Senescal está al mismo nivel de quien lleve la corona. La primera Senescal Dhampir... ¿imaginas?".

"No lo veo posible, lo evitarán".

"He ahí la belleza de sus propias leyes obsoletas. Quien sucede es el hijo reconocido, no indica si es moroi o dhampir. Ya reclamé mi derecho paternal sobre tí y entrarás a la corte como Lady RoseMarie Hathaway-Mazur, nuestra hija, nuestra heredera. No simplemente como la amiga y compañía de Lady Vasilissa Dragomir, sino con una dhampir con el poder de cambiar el mundo", sonrió.

"No lo aceptarán, no les gusta el cambio", insistió Rose.

"Si Tati no lo acepta, deberá renunciar y llamar a una nueva elección. No lo hará, perdería no sólo su título, sino el poder de los Ivashkov".

"¿Como así?".

"12 casas reales y una Reina -o Rey-. Pero no es así, realmente. 12 casas reales, una Reina o Rey y el Senescal, que funciona como el Par de La Reina o Rey. La Reina toma las decisiones con el Senescal. Conmigo, si mi abuela no está en la corte. Tu eres mi quorum directo. Si algo me pasa, eres The Lady Senescal y La Reina deberá tomar las decisiones contigo".

"¿Y si me hace asesinar?".

"Es magnicidio, Rose y deberá dimitir... y ser juzgada por eso... y lo pagará en Tarasov, de por vida. Los Ivannova, la familia de mi abuela, fueron la primera familia real. Cuando solo quedó una mujer, la Princesa Ivanka -que no podía reinar por sí misma, en ese tiempo- se casó con un Lord Dragomir y reinaron conjuntamente. Sus hijos varones fueron Dragomir y sus hijas, Dragomir-Ivannova. Desde entonces, las Ivannova son Senescales o Regentes. Mi abuela, la Princesa Senescal, me nombró a mi -un hombre y sin el nombre Ivannova, pero con la sangre correcta- y no a mi madre, para no permitir a mi padre tomar el control del _Senescalato_ ".

"¿Hay más Mazur?, ¿más que pueden tomar tu lugar y el mío?".

"Ivannova, sí. Mi abuela y mi madre están vivas. Mi abuela tuvo 3 matrimonios, los dos primeros por _conveniencia_ y del último, nació mi madre. Su primer esposo -cuando era apenas adulta- fue un Lord Ivashkov. Murió en un ataque, junto a sus dos hijos, niño y niña. Su segundo esposo -un Lord Tarus- murió a manos de su propia hija, que se volvió loca y fue enviada a Tarasov... la pobre niña tenía un tipo de magia muy rara y la volvió loca desde adentro. Su poder se desbordó al pillar a su padre con su amante humana -su alimentadora- y lo hizo... hizo asfixiarse con su propia magia de aire. Con sus dos hijas -las que contaban, fuera del juego- una muerta, la otra encerrada de por vida; mi abuela se volvió a casar, esta vez con un commoner; playboy, rico y guapo -mi abuelo-; del que nació mi madre. Como es habitual, por tradición, mi madre llevó el nombre Ivannova -como su hermanas mayores, Jane y Marcella- y no así sus otros medio hermanos, Lords Tarus todos. Cuando mi abuela me escogió fue una gran sorpresa. Pensaban que escogería a mi madre como Lady Senescal, pero por su matrimonio con mi padre, el Pachá Mustafá Mazur, se la saltó. Y ahora yo tengo una hija que puede sucederme, por sobre las hijas de mis tíos Tarus o ellos mismos".

"¿Por qué una mujer?".

"Por Ivanka Ivannova, en honor suyo, es siempre -que se puede- una mujer como Senescal. Es curioso, pero se le permite sólo a las mujeres conservar el nombre del linaje... Y ahora, Rose, que me deberán elevar a Príncipe Senescal cuando se retire finalmente mi abuela, y tú serás The Lady Rose hasta que me sucedas como The Lady Senescal o La Princesa Senescal, tomando el nombre Ivannova... Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Ivanova, RoseMarie Hathaway-Mazur... hermoso, ¿verdad?".

"¿Y qué me ofrecerás a cambio del sacrificio?"

"Qué quieres?"

"Ser dueña de mi propia vida. Yo decidiré que es bueno para mí. No me casaré con quien digan. No me acostaré con quien digan. Y no estudiaré donde digan. No soy tu abuela. Soy Rose y aceptaré el Mazur o Ivannova o lo que sea si siguen mis reglas".

"Por supuesto. Yo he llegado recién a tu vida. No tengo derecho alguno a exigirte nada".

"Y... si cortejas a alguien será con mi consentimiento. No quiero una madrastra cualquiera... Mejor aún si cortejas a mi madre... eso... lo acepto".

"¡Rose!", se escandalizó Janine, enrojeciendo brutalmente.

"Mamá, he visto los ojos de carnero que te ha puesto toda la noche. Y tú a él. Se gustan aún. Es evidente. Así que si quieren besuquearse como adolescentes por allí, será con mi consentimiento... Además... presentarse como padre y madre soltero después de andarse besuqueando y manoseando por allí no se... ¡no se estila entre nosotros, Los Royals del mundo!", y simuló abanicarse con la servilleta.

Edge Bridge Hilton es un hotel de la zona de Montana.


	13. Una mirada al Futuro

Agradecimientos:

A todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer la historia.

En especial a _Sandy, Angy, Jhossy, Kyra y al Guest_ , que interactuaron conmigo a través de sus comentarios.

Querida Sandy, tus palabras de ánimo -siempre- son bienvenidas. La historia continúa, es sólo que reorganizada.

La historia original terminaría con más de 50 capítulos. Demasiado pesada para trabajar. Pero -conversado con Angel, mi maravillosa _Beta_ \- vamos a convertirla en algo más fácil de leer. No eliminaré capítulos, pero serán historias de pocos capítulos cada una. Para permitirle revisar traducciones y a mí, escribir lo que falte. Así la historia podrá extenderse y abarcar más cosas.

La Segunda parte, con capítulos que deben conocer, Se llama El Fin del Principio. Abarca desde la reunión familiar a antes de la llegada de Rose a la Academia.

Espero les guste esta organización de esta historia. Gracias por leerla y por su gran paciencia.

Trei


End file.
